October 9
Events * 768 - Carloman I and Charlemagne are crowned Kings of The Franks. *1238 - James I of Aragon conquers Valencia and founds the Kingdom of Valencia. *1446 - The Hangul alphabet is published in Korea. *1514 - Marriage of Louis XII of France and Mary Tudor. *1558 - Mérida is founded in Venezuela. *1582 - Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1595 - The Spanish army captures Cambrai. *1604 - Supernova 1604, the most recent supernova to be observed in the Milky Way. *1635 - Founder of Rhode Island Roger Williams is banished from Massachusetts Bay Colony as a religious dissident after he speaks out against punishments for religious offenses and giving away Native American land. *1701 - The Collegiate School of Connecticut (later renamed Yale University) is chartered in Old Saybrook. *1760 - 7 Year's War: Russian forces occupy Berlin. *1771 - The Dutch merchant ship Vrouw Maria sinks near the coast of Finland. *1776 - Father Francisco Palou founds Mission San Francisco de Asis in what is now San Francisco. *1799 - Sinking of [[Wikipedia:HMS Lutine (1779)|HMS Lutine]], with the loss of 240 men and a cargo worth £1,200,000. *1804 - Hobart, capital of Tasmania, is founded. *1806 - Prussia declares war on France. *1812 - War of 1812: In a naval engagement on Lake Erie, American forces capture two British ships: HMS Detroit and HMS Caledonia. *1820 - Guayaquil declares independence from Spain. *1824 - Slavery is abolished in Costa Rica. *1831 - Capo d'Istria is assassinated. *1835 - Royal College established with the name Hillstreet Academy in Sri Lanka. *1837 - Meeting at the U.S. Naval Academy establishes the U.S. Naval Institute. *1845 - The eminent and controversial Anglican, John Henry Newman, is received into the Roman Catholic Church. *1854 - Beginning of the siege of Sebastopol. *1861 - American Civil War: Battle of Santa Rosa Island - Union troops repel Confederate attempt to capture Fort Pickens. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Tom's Brook - Union cavalrymen in the Shenandoah Valley defeat Confederate forces at Tom's Brook. *1871 - The Great Chicago Fire is brought under control. *1874 - General Postal Union is created as a result of the Treaty of Berne. *1888 - The Washington Monument officially opens to the general public. *1914 - World War I: Siege of Antwerp - Antwerp, Belgium falls to German troops. *1919 - Black Sox scandal: The Cincinnati Reds "win" the World Series. *1934 - Regicide at Marseille: The assassination of King Alexander I of Yugoslavia and Louis Barthou, Foreign Minister of France. *1936 - Generators at Boulder Dam (later renamed to Hoover Dam) begin to generate electricity from the Colorado River and transmit it 266 miles to Los Angeles. *1940 - World War II: Battle of Britain - During a nighttime air raid by the German Luftwaffe, St. Paul's Cathedral in the City of London, England is hit by a bomb. *1941 - A coup in Panama declares Ricardo Adolfo de la Guardia Arango the new president. *1942 - Statute of Westminster 1931 formalises Australian autonomy. *1942 - The last day of the October Matanikau action on Guadalcanal as United States Marine Corps forces withdraw back across the Matanikau River after destroying most of the Imperial Japanese Army's 4th Infantry Regiment. *1945 - Parade in NYC for Fleet Admiral Nimitz and 13 USN/USMC Medal of Honor recipients *1962 - Uganda becomes an independent Commonwealth realm. *1963 - In northeast Italy, over 2,000 people are killed when a large landslide behind the Vajont Dam causes a giant wave of water to overtop it. *1967 - A day after being caught, Che Guevara is executed for attempting to incite a revolution in Bolivia. *1969 - In Chicago, the United States National Guard is called in for crowd control as demonstrations continue in connection with the trial of the "Chicago Eight" (trial started on September 24). *1970 - The Khmer Republic is proclaimed in Cambodia. *1981 - Abolition of capital punishment in France. *1983 - Rangoon bombing: attempted assassination of South Korean President Chun Doo-hwan during an official visit to Rangoon, Burma. Chun survives but the blast kills 17 of his entourage, including four cabinet ministers, and 17 others were injured. Four Burmese officials also die in the blast. *1986 - The musical The Phantom of the Opera has its first performance at Her Majesty's Theatre in London. *1989 - An official news agency in the Soviet Union reports the landing of a UFO in Voronezh. * 1989 - In Leipzig, East Germany, 70,000 protesters demand the legalisation of opposition groups and democratic reforms. *1991 - Ecuador becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1992 - A 13 kilogram (est.) meteorite lands in the driveway of the Knapp residence in Peekskill, destroying the family's 1980 Chevrolet Malibu *1995 - An Amtrak Sunset Limited train is derailed by saboteurs near Palo Verde, Arizona. *2001 - Second mailing of anthrax letters from Trenton, New Jersey in the 2001 anthrax attack. *2004 - Democratic elections held for the first time in Afghanistan. *2005 - Smoking is completely banned on the UK rail network. *2006 - North Korea allegedly tests its first nuclear device. Births *1201 - Robert de Sorbon, French theologian and founder of the Sorbonne (d. 1274) *1221 - Salimbene di Adam, Italian chronicler *1261 - King Dinis of Portugal (d. 1325) *1328 - King Peter I of Cyprus (d. 1369) *1581 - Claude Gaspard Bachet de Méziriac, French mathematician (d. 1638) *1585 - Heinrich Schütz, German composer (d. 1672) *1586 - Archduke Leopold V of Austria (d. 1632) *1704 - Ján Andrej Segner, Slovak and German mathematician, physicist, and physician (d. 1777) *1757 - King Charles X of France (d. 1836) *1796 - Joseph Bonomi the Younger, English Egyptologist (d. 1878) *1835 - Camille Saint-Saëns, French composer (d. 1921) *1840 - Simeon Solomon, British artist (d. 1905) *1852 - Hermann Emil Fischer, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1919) *1859 - Alfred Dreyfus, French military officer (d. 1935) *1871 - George Gauthier, Bishop of Montreal and rector of the Université de Montréal (d. 1940) *1873 - Karl Schwarzschild, German physicist and astronomer (d. 1916) * 1873 - Charles Walgreen, American entrepreneur (d. 1939) * 1873 - Carl Flesch, Hungarian violinist (d. 1944) *1874 - Nicholas Roerich, Russian painter (d. 1947) *1879 - Max von Laue, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1960) *1886 - Rube Marquard, American baseball player (d. 1980) *1888 - Nikolai Ivanovich Bukharin, Russian politician (d. 1938) *1890 - Aimee Semple McPherson, American evangelist (d. 1944) *1892 - Ivo Andrić, Serbo-Croatian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1975) * 1892 - Marina Tsvetaeva, Russian poet (d. 1941) *1893 - Mário de Andrade, Brazilian writer and photographer (d. 1945) *1900 - Alastair Sim, Scottish actor (d. 1976) *1902 - Freddie Young, British cinematographer (d. 1998) *1903 - Walter O'Malley, American baseball executive (d. 1979) *1906 - Léopold Sédar Senghor, Senegalese poet and politician (d. 2001) *1907 - Quintin Hogg, British politician (d. 2001) * 1907 - Jacques Tati, French filmmaker (d. 1982) *1908 - Harry Hooton, Australian poet (d. 1961) *1909 - Donald Coggan, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 2000) *1911 - Joe Rosenthal, American photographer (d. 2006) *1915 - Clifford M. Hardin, United States Secretary of Agriculture *1917 - Thelonious Monk, American jazz musician (d. 1982) *1918 - E. Howard Hunt, American Watergate figure (d. 2007) * 1918 - Lila Kedrova, Russian-born actress (d. 2000) *1920 - Jens Bjørneboe, Norwegian author (d. 1976) *1921 - Michel Boisrond, French film director (d. 2002) *1922 - Léon Dion, Quebec political scientist (d. 1997) *1923 - Fyvush Finkel, American actor *1925 - Johnny Stompanato, American organized crime figure (d. 1958) *1926 - Danièle Delorme, French actress *1928 - Einojuhani Rautavaara, Finnish composer *1931 - Tony Booth, British actor and father of Cherie Blair *1933 - Peter Mansfield, British physicist, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate *1934 - Jill Ker Conway, Australian-American author *1935 - Prince Edward, member of the British Royal Family *1936 - Brian Blessed, English actor *1938 - Heinz Fischer, Austrian politician *1940 - John Lennon, British musician and songwriter (The Beatles) (d. 1980) * 1940 - Joe Pepitone, American baseball player *1941 - Trent Lott, American politician *1941 - Brian Lamb, Founder of c-span * 1941 - Chucho Valdés, Cuban musician *1944 - John Entwistle, British musician (The Who) (d. 2002) * 1944 - Nona Hendryx, American singer (LaBelle) *1945 - Taiguara, Brazilian musician (d. 1996) *1946 - Tansu Çiller, Prime Minister of Turkey *1947 - France Gall, French singer * 1947 - William E. McAnulty, American lawyer (d. 2007) * 1947 - Tony Zappone, American broadcaster, journalist, author, photographer *1948 - Jackson Browne, American musician *1950 - Jody Williams, American teacher and aid worker, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize * 1950 - Brian Downing, former baseball player *1952 - Sharon Osbourne, English music manager and wife of Ozzy Osbourne *1953 - Tony Shalhoub, American actor *1954 - Scott Bakula, American actor * 1954 - James Fearnley, English musician (The Pogues) * 1954 - Anne-Marie Goumba, African politician * 1954 - John O'Hurley, American actor and game show host *1957 - Don Garber, American sports commissioner *1958 - Michael Pare, American actor *1958 - Al Jourgensen, American musician (Ministry) *1960 - Kenny Garrett, American jazz saxophonist *1961 - Julian Bailey, British racing driver *1962 - Jorge Burruchaga, Argentinian footballer *1964 - Bobby Flay, American celebrity chef and restaurateur * 1964 - Guillermo del Toro, Mexican film director *1966 - Christopher Östlund, Swedish Publisher and entrepreneur *1966 - David Cameron, British politician *1967 - Eddie Guerrero, American professional wrestler (d. 2005) *1969 - P.J. Harvey, English musician *1970 - Kenny Anderson, American basketball player * 1970 - Park Sang-min, South Korean actor * 1970 - Savannah, American pornographic actress (d. 1994) * 1970 - Annika Sörenstam, Swedish golfer *1971 - Simon Atlee, British photographer (d. 2004) * 1971 - Michael Manna, American professional wrestler *1972 - Sarah Vandenbergh, Australian actor *1973 - Terry Balsamo, American guitarist *1973 - Steven Burns, American actor and musician * 1973 - Erin Daniels, American actress * 1973 - Fabio Lione, Italian musician (Rhapsody) * 1973 - Carlos Pavón, Honduran footballer *1975 - Sean Lennon, American musician & son of ex-beatle John Lennon * 1975 - Mark Viduka, Australian footballer * 1976 - Nick Swardson American Actor *1977 - Brian Roberts, American baseball player *1978 - Nicky Byrne, Irish musician (Westlife) * 1978 - Juan Dixon, American basketball player *1979 - Gonzalo Sorondo, Uruguayan footballer * 1979 - Brandon Routh, American actor * 1979 - Todd Kelly, Australian racing driver *1980 - Henrik Zetterberg, Swedish ice hockey player *1981 - Peter Hill, British Music Photographer * 1981 - Zachery Ty Bryan, American actor * 1981 - Darius Miles, American basketball player *1982 - António Mendonça, Angolan footballer * 1982 - Shi Jun, Chinese footballer *1983 - Andreas Zuber, Austrian racing driver * 1983 - Stephen Gionta, American ice hockey player *1986 - Laure Manaudou, French swimmer *1992 - Tyler James Williams, American actor *1994 - Jodelle Ferland, Canadian actress Deaths *1047 - Pope Clement II (b. 1005) *1253 - Robert Grosseteste, English statesman and bishop *1273 - Elisabeth of Bavaria *1390 - King John I of Castile (b. 1358) *1555 - Justus Jonas, German Protestant reformer (b. 1493) *1562 - Gabriele Falloppio, Italian anatomist and early advocate for the use of condoms. (b. 1523) *1569 - Vladimir of Staritsa, Russian prince (b. 1533) *1597 - Ashikaga Yoshiaki, Japanese shogun (b. 1537) *1691 - William Sacheverell, English statesman (b. 1638) *1709 - Barbara Palmer, English mistress of Charles II of England (b. 1640) *1729 - Richard Blackmore, English physician and writer (b. 1654) *1793 - Jean Joseph Marie Amiot, French missionary (b. 1718) *1797 - Vilna Gaon, Lithuanian rabbi (b. 1720) *1806 - Benjamin Banneker, American astronomer (b. 1731) *1831 - John Capodistria, Governor of Greece (b. 1776) *1873 - George Ormerod, English historian and antiquarian (b. 1785) *1924 - Valery Bryusov, Russian writer and critic (b. 1873) *1934 - King Alexander I of Yugoslavia (assassinated) (b. 1888) * 1934 - Louis Barthou, Prime Minister of France (assassinated) (b. 1862) *1940 - Wilfred Grenfell, medical missionary to Newfoundland and Labrador (b. 1865). *1941 - Helen Morgan, American singer and actress (b. 1900) *1943 - Pieter Zeeman, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1865) *1950 - George Hainsworth, National Hockey League goaltender (b. 1895) *1955 - Theodor Cardinal Innitzer, Austrian Catholic archbishop (b. 1875) *1956 - Marie Doro, American actress (b. 1882) *1958 - Pope Pius XII (b. 1876) *1962 - Milan Vidmar, Slovenian electrical engineer and chess player (b. 1885) *1967 - Che Guevara, Argentine revolutionary and guerrilla leader (executed) (b. 1928) * 1967 - Cyril Norman Hinshelwood, English chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) * 1967 - André Maurois, French author (b. 1885) *1968 - Pierre Mulele, Congolese revolutionary (b. 1929) *1972 - Miriam Hopkins, American actress (b. 1902) *1974 - Oskar Schindler, German businessman (b. 1908) *1976 - Walter Warlimont, German General WWII (b. 1894) *1978 - Jacques Brel, Belgian singer and actor (b. 1929) *1985 - Emílio Garrastazu Médici, president of Brazil (b. 1905) *1987 - Guru Gopinath, Indian classical dancer (b. 1908) * 1987 - Clare Boothe Luce, American diplomat (b. 1903) * 1987 - William Parry Murphy, American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1892) *1989 - Penny Lernoux, American journalist and author (b. 1940) *1995 - Alec Douglas-Home, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1903)) *1996 - Walter Kerr, American theater critic (b. 1913) *1999 - Milt Jackson, American jazz vibraphonist (b. 1923) * 1999 - Akhtar Hameed Khan, pioneer of Microcredit in developing countries (b. 1914) *2000 - David Dukes, American actor (b. 1945) * 2000 - Patrick Anthony Porteous, Scottish recipient of the Victoria Cross (b. 1918) *2001 - Dagmar, American television personality (b. 1921) * 2001 - Herbert Ross, American film director and producer (b. 1927) *2002 - Charles Guggenheim, American film director/producer (b. 1924) *2005 - Louis Nye, American comedian and actor (b. 1913) *2006 - Paul Hunter, professional snooker player (b. 1978) * 2006 - Raymond Noorda, co-founder and long time CEO of Novell (b. 1924) *2007 - Enrico Banducci, American nightclub owner (b. 1922) Holidays and observances * RC Saints - Saint Denis, Saint Ghislain, Saint John Leonardi and Saint Louis Bertrand, patron saint of Colombia. * South Korea - Hangul Day: celebrating the invention of Hangul, the native Korean phonetic alphabet. * Uganda - Independence Day (from Britain, 1962) * Leif Erikson Day - in United States, Iceland and Norway: celebrating the first European landing in North America * Ecuador - Guayaquil's Independence Day (from Spain 1820) (Dia de la independencia de Guayaquil) * Romania - Romanian Holocaust Remembrance Day * French Republican Calendar - Sarrasin (Buckwheat) Day, eighteenth day in the Month of Vendémiaire External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October